


August 2nd

by tinyfuriosa



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, birthdays of choice, like families of choice only with birthdays, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyfuriosa/pseuds/tinyfuriosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kieren plans a surprise party, but nobody knows when Simon's birthday even is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August 2nd

Kieren was on a mission of utmost importance, and for the most part things went smoothly. Shirley had been kind enough to go into the city to pick up decorations and favors, which were currently squireled away in her house so as to avoid accidental detection. Jem and their parents had agreed to provide food and drink for the living attendees. Phillip was even willing to make the town hall available to them for the event. And since he and Simon didn't spend  _every_  waking moment together, Kieren had managed to finish the gift he wanted to present. The only obstacle- and it was, admittedly, a rather  _large_  obstacle- was that he had no idea  _when_  Simon's birthday was.

\--

He tried asking Amy.

"No idea, partner. It never came up, and I never saw his grave."

\--

He went to Phillip.

"He never bothered filling out any of the forms for Maxine, so it's not in our records."

\--

He searched the internet.

"69,600,000 results for  _Simon Monroe Obituary_ ," and the sound of his head hitting the desk.

\--

He even, desperately, approached Zoe.

" _Get out of this house, and tell that traitor he should hope none of us see him about!"_

\--

Nobody knew when Simon's birthday was. What if it had already passed? What if it was really soon and he wouldn't have time to prepare? What if it wasn't for half a year and everyone got tired of waiting and abandoned the project? Or worse, let slip to Simon what they had planned? What if, what if, what if-

"Kieren, I need to show you something."

"When is your birthday?!"

Oh. He had definitely not meant to actually ask Simon himself. Too late now, though.

Simon, for his part, came up short in surprise, though that quickly faded under the excitement of the news he had to share. He crossed the room to sit beside Kieren on the bed, took his hand and placed it on his own chest, fingertips resting over his heart.

"Feel it," he insisted, momentarily disregarding the question.

Kieren had been about to repeat himself when it happened, a faint pulse of life beneath his hand, within Simon's chest. A burst of air on his face from Simon's laughter, warmth from his touch where until now there was only cold, a  _beating heart_  beneath his skin.

Simon was  _alive_ , warming up just like Amy had, just like he had not so long ago. _  
_

Kieren could barely breathe with the revelation.

"And it's today."

"What?"

"My birthday, it's today. You said once that when we rose it was like being born again, only with context, and I like  _this_  context more than any other. So it's today. I came alive on August second, with my heart beneath your hands."

Kieren's throat constricted.

"Shit, shit I can't even be mad. You ruined my plans and I'm not even upset."

On top of everything else, the adorable scrunched-forehead look of confusion on Simon's face was one thing too many, and Kieren dissolved into helpless laughter, buried his face in Simon's shoulder.

"...I'm a little lost."

"I was planning a party," he mumbled into the soft threads of Simon's jumper, "there was going to be music and dancing and gifts. But I didn't know when to have it, and no one else knew either. I made you a gift!"

The smile started small on Simon's lips, and within seconds had spread to light up his entire face.

"You being here with me- that's the best gift I ever could have hoped for."

Kieren had to kiss him before things got any more soppy and sentimental.

\--

They had the party a week later, and Simon acted appropriately surprised. Kieren presented him with a painting; a portrait of the two of them together, side by side at a table with clasped hands resting atop it.

They went into the city for supper that night, ate and drank and laughed and kissed in front of living people who didn't know them and didn't know what to make of them.

And they were happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kedreeva for the prompt (once again).


End file.
